


Gateaux and Glitz

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cake Fic Meme, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Meme, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you ticklish?" (Melanie Bush + Kerr Avon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gateaux and Glitz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallymn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/gifts).



> Written for Sallymn in an LJ Prompt meme.

Avon froze. “What?”

“Well,” said Mel, “if I’m about to do my best Houdini impression and get us out of these chains, it could be vital information.”

“Just get on with it,” growled Avon. Naturally, he was eager to escape. He rarely enjoyed being captive at the best of times, but right now he was particularly anxious to escape before anyone he knew came to rescue him. After all, how precisely one came to be naked, covered in the worst gateau he’d ever tasted, and chained up to an infuriatingly perky redhead, was a story that his colleagues would be only too keen to have him relate, probably several times every evening for the next month if he didn’t get out in time.

Mel was at least petite and athletic enough to have a good chance at wriggling her way out of the chains that bound them. And, he was fair enough to acknowledge once she started, she had a point with her question, even if he wasn’t going to admit it. Chains were now moving in places chains had never moved before, certainly in his experience. Luckily, he wasn’t especially ticklish. Except – ah aha – _there_. He gritted his teeth and glared at the wall.

“I am sorry about this,” she said breathlessly, in between whatever contortions she was performing to get free. “I’m going to kill Glitz when I get my hands on him again. I suppose I should have learned by now, but you’d think even he would have thought twice before selling out of date Black Forest Gateaux to someone called Margg the Murderous.”

Avon stared ahead and concentrated on ignoring anything happening with the chains. “I’ll give you a hand if you like.” A case of mistaken identity could sometimes have its advantages, which was why he’d initially played along with the idea of being this ‘Glitz’ person. In this case, however, the mistake was clearly his: it had landed him in a lot of unappetising and rapidly melting gateau, lost him his clothes, and gained him a colleague who was promising to be even more annoying than Vila. 

“I’ve told him a hundred times he can’t go round selling dodgy goods,” said Mel. “But then he gets short of cash and he can’t seem to help himself. I did _try_ to tell them you weren’t Glitz, but they wouldn’t believe me. They seemed to think the name explained your outfit. It’s probably why they took it. Um. I really _am_ sorry about all of that – but I promise I’ll get us out, don’t worry.”

She managed to finally slide herself out from under the chains, but even as Avon felt his bonds loosen around him, and she stood up, the cell door opened. He muttered fervent hopes under his breath that it would be Margg come back to finish them off, or this Glitz person. He’d even take Servalan given the choice. _Anybody_ but his so-called friends would be a mercy.

“Hey,” said a voice he recognised only too well, as Dayna strode in, speaking into her teleport bracelet, and clearly having to work hard to stifle her laughter. “Guess what? I’ve found Avon.”

He carefully remained exactly where he was, trying to appear unconcerned by the oncoming humiliation. “About time too.”

“Oh, good,” said Dayna, circling round to give him her most annoying grin. “That’s all right, then. I thought I must be interrupting something...”


End file.
